Origins
:This article is about the chapter in Gears of War 2. For the chapter in Gears of War 4, see Origins (Gears of War 4). Origins is the chapter in Act 3: Gathering Storm where Dom and Marcus explore the laboratory section of the New Hope Research Facility, searching for information leading to the Locust Capital. Access Granted After Marcus and Dom blast the door to get into "Jameson Depot," the voice of Niles welcomes them to the New Hope Research Facility. The place looks completely different as they realize they are not just in a warehouse anymore and Niles brags about the facility. As Marcus and Dom wonder if they are listening to a recording, the voice interrupts them and assures them that it's not just a recording. Marcus then reports to Command that they are beginning their search of the outpost, but they are not alone. Hoffman inquires what they are seeing, but Marcus says it's not what they are seeing, but hearing: someone is controlling security, and it's annoying. As they continue moving, they realize the facility is infested with Wretches, and activate security turrets to clear them out of the first room. Niles chimes in with cryptic comments, and Dom and Marcus begin to realize that Niles might be nutty. They continue exploring New Hope's offices and laboratories as they are also attacked by security turrets, which they have to either find the manual override or maneuver around in order to stay clear. At the same time, they have to continue to fight off wretches and listen to Niles occasional remarks. As they explore, Baird reports that the weather is getting worse and Razorhail is likely on the way, to which Marcus tells them they should find shelter until it passes. Plugging into Random Computer Terminals Dom ponders if New Hope was a prison for P.O.W.'s in the Pendulum Wars, but Marcus doubts it because security is set up to keep people out, not locked in. Dom and Marcus eventually come to a split hallway where one has to shut down turrets in intervals while the other goes through the hallway. Both of them come to the other side where they have to simultaneously open a pair of doors. On the other side, they discover creatures that are not P.O.W.'s or Wretches being kept in stasis tanks (In the next chapter, they are revealed to be Sires). Niles becomes concerned and warns them that they lack clearance for New Hope again, but Marcus brushes him off by reminding him what happened last time clearance was an issue; Marcus then reports to Hoffman, asking if he's getting this. Hoffman responds that he's getting it, but there is no information at all, adding that off the record they are in complete confidential territory. Dom comments that they are screwed as they enter into a control room. Marcus tells JACK this is a good place to plug in. Niles appears again, warning them that this is a top rate security system that just can't be hacked by anyone, but JACK cuts him when he successfully hacks the network. Marcus then flips a switch, which begins the next chapter Rude Awakening. Category:Gears of War 2 walkthrough